La Zone Fantôme
by Donnegail
Summary: Eleven enméne Liz faire un tour dans l'espace. C'est bien sur sans compter sur un petit problème technique et une mystérieuse Planéte sencée ne pas exister. 11th/OC . Et je suis nulle en résumé xD
1. Chapitre 1 : La Planète Fantôme

Le Tardis s'ébranla une nouvelle fois. Ces deux passagers furent projetés contre le mur. La jeune fille heurta le tableau de bord et s'y agrippa, le souffle coupé. Le bruit du moteur qui s'ajouter à celui des explosions provenant de la machine, tels des cris lui emplirent les oreilles et elle ferma les yeux.

L'homme la rejoins au fracas suivant et lui attrapa le poignet. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard.

"- C'est normal ça ?

\- Non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas et reste près de moi, Elizabeth ! On va s'en sortir ! "

Une virée brusque vers le devant le fit basculer vers le tableau de contrôle principal, la main toujours sur celle d'Elizabeth, qui se cramponna ensuite à ses côtés.

"- Vous savez ce qui se passe, docteur ? "

Il tourna le regard vers elle et lut dans les prunelles dorées de la fille une peur qu'elle s'efforçait avec brillance de caché.

Il hocha la tête pour la rassurer mais elle vue clair dans son jeu et fit la moue lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion la précipita en avant et qu'elle vola en criant. Il la rattrapa et la serra contre lui, se tenant toujours d'un main aux manettes.

"- Elizabeth ! Faites moi confiance ! Entendu ? Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber ! "

Elizabeth acquiesça.

"- Je sais… vous ne m'avez jamais laissé. Ni auparavant ni maintenant !"

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit de leur première rencontre. Ce grand homme inconnu sortis de l'obscurité qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine et a qui elle avait quelques temps plus tard rendue la pareille. Bien des lunes s'étaient écoulés depuis cet jour et cet homme, le Docteur avait changé de visage, en se régénérant et pourtant elle avait sentit la même odeur qu'avant, les même sensation et lui faisait autant confiance qu'avant.

Il sourit et elle lui rendit. Un éclair de lumière vive monta du centre du Tardis et il la lâcha, s'adressant à la machine dont il caresse le tableau de bord.

"- Chut, ça va aller mon grand ! Encore un petit effort… aller !

\- Docteur, on va s'écraser ?

\- euh, répondit-il à Elizabeth en se retournant, oui.. accrochez vous ! "

Les secousses se succédèrent avec une intensités renouvelés, ainsi que les soupirs produit par le Tardis qui tentait vainement de rectifier le cap et leur éviter un crash fatal, redoublait de rapidité.

La porte du Tardis s'ouvrit brutalement et un vent d'une force inouïe s'engouffra dans la cabine. Elizabeth lâcha la barre et bascula sur le dos, glissant vers le gouffre. Elle cria et tenta de se retenir.

Le Docteur se retourna en criant son nom et se jeta vers elle, tendant la main, tandis que tous deux glissaient vers la bouche grand ouverte.

Elizabeth tandis la main en criant. Se jambes puis sa taille tombèrent dans le vide. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux du Docteur. Une peur et une surprise se lut dans les yeux des deux amis, tandis que la femme basculait par dessus bord et tombait vers la Terre désolé et grisâtre survolée.

"-NAN ! Elizabeth!"

Avant qu'il ne puisse la voir atteindre le sol, le Tardis s'ébranla, le renvoyant avec violence se heurter le dos au mur, fermant la porte avec un claquement sec et disparut du ciel remplit d'éclair et de forme noire qui volait vers le vaisseau.

Quelques Heures avaient passés depuis que la jeune fille était tombé sur cette planète inconnue. Inconnue mais surtout inexistante. Elle n'apparaissait sur aucune carte, aucun plan, aucune photo de l'espace et aucun radar. C'était une planète … fantôme. Le Seigneur du Temps avait pourtant cherché activement le comment du pourquoi avant d'arriver à cette conclusion. Il était entré dans l'Atmosphère d'une planète inexistante, par sans nul doute un portail. Et c'est bien par là qu'il allait sortir Elizabeth. Il traficota sur les divers leviers et touches du Tardis puis enclencha une procédure.

Puis remit en place son noeud papillon avant de passer une main sur le cylindre où montait et descendait la pompe du moteur.

"- je reviens … caches toi … "

Il se tourna vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit et contempla la planète de haut. Le Tardis s'engouffra à nouveau dans l'atmosphère et les secousses reprirent. Le Docteur prit une inspiration puis, ferma les yeux, écarta les bras et se laissa basculer en avant, en une chute d'une hauteur immense, vers le sol de terre volcanique et grise. Et le Tardis disparut à nouveau de l'atmosphère, refermant sur lui le précieux portail qui leur permettrait de sortir de la Planète Fantôme.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La noirceur enfouie

Un vent gelée et d'une violence assez forte balayer la surface désolée de la petite planète grise, volcanique et désertique. Pas la moindre silhouette ne s'élevait sur les flanc de terres noires, où seul gisait les roches grises et les carcasses des vaisseaux s'y étant échoués, depuis des années et dont les passagers étaient absents.

Seuls les pans d'une veste sombre, agitées par le vent donnait du mouvement à cette Terre Morte. Le corps immobile d'un homme gisait au sol, sur le dos. Il aurait semblait mort, les membres raidit et les yeux clos, a quiconque ne prenait pas attention au mouvement réguliers de ses flancs. Une Ombre seule planait et s'avança lentement vers le corps. Un bruit semblable à un souffle guttural sortit du trou qui lui tenait lieu de bouche, son corps même semblait un draps déchirés, flottant au vent. Son visage masqué, ne laissait voir que se trou béant, tandis que seuls deux bras décharnés et long se terminés par des griffes semblables à des lames de rasoirs. La créature se pencha sur le corps. Un frisson parcourut l'homme et la créature s'enfuit à une vitesse inouïe, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage sur le sol. L'homme ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda le ciel sombre, de la même couleur volcanique que le sol. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche puis avec un gémissement de douleur, se redressa. Au bout de quelques instants, il se releva et contempla avec une certaine retenue et une curiosités visible le paysage désolé. Il sortit d'une poche intérieur à sa veste noire un outils gris avec un bout vert qu'il promena devant lui sur le paysage désolé, le tenant de la main, avec un léger "bzz". Puis, il le redressa et lut quelque chose sur le manche avant de le ranger avec un reniflement quelque peu surpris.

"-Bien… bon…"

Un nuage de buée se forma autour de sa bouche et il frissonna de nouveau avant de se rendre compte du piteux état dans lequel se trouvait ses vêtements. Partiellement déchirés et concerts d'une poussière épaisse, tout comme ses mains et son visage, ils ne le protégeaient plus du froid qui commençait à s'infiltrer jusque dans ses os ni des vents forts et glaciale qui le fouettait, soulevant la poussière âcre du sol.

Il se mit alors à descendre la pente sur laquelle il se trouvait et son pied heurta un objet sur le sol. Il se baissa alors et le ramassa, sortant de la terre, un pistolet, sale mais intacte et remplis de 4 balles. Il le regarda puis avec une moue de dégoût décida tout de même de le garder et le glissa dans une autre poche intérieur de sa veste.

Enfin, il se mit en route, courant sur les flancs désertiques, trébuchant sur les pierres et les débris. De temps à autre il voyait une tige de métal blanchit par le temps pointait hors de terre tel un os. Mais était ce vraiment une tige de métal ?

il ne comptait plus le temps qu'il avait courut, aucune soif, aucune fatigue ni aucune faim ne virent le tirailler, alors il continua, droit devant lui.

Il ne s'aperçu pas plus des créatures fantomatiques qui l'épiait de derrière une épave ou un rocher et tourbillonnait dans le ciel pareils à des vautours affamés. Une autre silhouette le suivait, longeant les flancs de collines.

Le Docteur finit pourtant par s'arrêter pour jeter un regard autour de lui.

"- Tout est pareils… toujours le même décor…. pourquoi ?! "

Il se recula d'un pas. Aussitôt une flèche d'os se planta dans le sol là où il se trouvait juste avant. Il reconnut des plumes de corbeau sur l'os brillant et eu le temps de se retourner, avant qu'un coup de genoux ne se loge dans son ventre. Il gémit de douleur et esquiva le coup suivant, qu'il para, et recula. Son assaillant, une tête moins grand que lui était mille fois plus agile et rapide et se déplacé avec la grâce du chat. Le Docteur esquiva un coup de couteau d'un pouce mais ne put parer le point qui s'abattit avec violence sur sa joue droite. Il glissa et roula au bas de la pente. Il se redressa sur les coudes et repoussa son assaillant d'un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de sauter sur le côté et de se relever, avant de fuir.

Il parcourut quelques mètres puis se rendit compte que son assaillant le suivait toujours et ne semblait pas fatiguer.

"- La souplesse du chat et l'endurance du loup, murmura t-il, mais qui es tu ?"

L'ennemi l'attrapa par le col et le tira violemment en arrière pour le relancer au sol. Le Seigneur comprenant ce qu'il tentait, le frappa au bras et se releva mais un coup dans le ventre puis une droite dans le menton le firent reculer. Une douleur lancinante régnait dans sa mâchoire et son abdomen le faisait souffrir. Il entendit l'ennemi dans son dos et rapide comme l'éclair, saisit le pistolet et se retourna. Les deux affrontants se touchèrent en même temps. L'un pointa son pistolet sur la poitrine de l'autre, tandis que ce dernier avait presser son couteau sur la gorge de l'homme. Ils restèrent ainsi, à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, à se jauger, tels deux animaux sauvages blessés, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser sa garde le premier. Le Docteur examina son ennemi plus attentivement. Il était habillés dans un vêtement de toile , bien serrée contre le corps mais qui cachait sans nul doute en dessous une armure de cuir. Il portait une ceinture de cuir, avec une boucle d'or, où pendait un fourreau de cuir pour ce qui se révéla être une fine dague, aiguisée comme un croc. Ses chaussures fortes et récitantes aussi recouvertes de tissus pour ne pas laisser de traces étaient usés. Les mains de l'assaillant étaient recouvertes de gants de cuirs, chaud et épais. Tout son visage et sa gorge était caché par un voile sombre qui ne laissait voir que les yeux, pour protéger du vent et de la poussière. Il portait un arc sur l'épaule et un carquois pendait à sa ceinture, en plus de son fourreau. En regardant plus attentivement, il distingua les courbes élancé et fine de son assaillant.

" Une femme, pensa t-il, elle est dure et froide mais très bonne combattante… comment est-elle arrivée là ?"

Elle sentait contre sa poitrine la brulure du canon du pistolet, tandis que lui sentait la morsure glacée de la lame sur sa gorge. Pendant toute son inspection, elle ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Et ces yeux, mais quelles yeux ! D'une beautés étourdissante, ils étaient profonds et cachés mille expressions. Ils avait vus tant de choses ses yeux, des malheurs mais aussi des bonheurs. Ils avaient aimés, ils avaient détestés. Ils avait pleurés et avait rit, ils avait protégés et avait tués. Ils avait étaient le soleil et la pluie, l'été et l'hiver, la femme et l'homme, comme les siens. Mais dans l'immédiat, ces yeux ne reflétait que haine et vengeance, si froid, si durs. Et si …. dorés.

Cette découverte lui fit le même choc qu'un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et il en resta bouche bée un instant.

Il la regardait encore, elle savait qui il était et pourtant cela la remplissait de rage et d'un désir de le blesser, lui.

Il recula et baissa son arme, le coeur lourd.

"- Elizabeth…"


End file.
